Matchmakers To The Rescue
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: For the sake of their love ones, they all give up. But, hey! They got the wrong thing to do. So what now? MATCHMAKERS TO THE RESCUE! [SasuSaku, ShikaIno] This is the Revised version of Four People, Two Couples. See the old version at my other account
1. Ino's Decision!

**Disclaimer: **Please, no need to sue. (Damn you, critics)

**Summary: **For the sake of their love ones, they all give up. But, hey! They got the wrong thing to do. So what now? MATCHMAKERS TO THE RESCUE!

Chapter 1: Ino's Decision! 

Ino's POV: 

Tears are falling down my cheeks. As much as I hate to cry, but… I just can't stop my emotions from overflowing! I feel like my heart's just attacked by Tenten. I feel like my soul's being ripped apart like the way Hokage-sama does when she catches Jiraiya being a pervert.

Yes, I don't know why. But I feel like… like seeing Sakura in _that _situation makes my anger fulfill me. What's happening to me? I should be cheering and partying! But… I don't understand.

Does that mean… I don't really… No! That can't be possible! I love Sasuke with all my heart! I love Sasuke even if I'll get my ass kick by that idiot, green-freak Lee. I love Sasuke even though my face would be make-upped by, that gay Kankurou. I LOVE SASUKE!

…

Or do I?

Suddenly, while I was just sitting beneath this ugly tree, I caught a glimpse of Shika-kun. A smile crept across my face… Wait… Hell! A SMILE!

Shika-kun. He was always there for me, and he doesn't **ever **give up on me because… because… Wait, what's the reason? I haven't thought of that before. Well, whatever it's too troublesome to think of it anyway.

…

…

TROUBLESOME!

TROUBLESOME! 

**TROUBLESOME!**

_**TROUBLESOME!**_

OH MAH GAWD! I'm acting like Shikamaru! I'm acting like Shikamaru! I. Am. Acting. Like. Shika-. Maru.

…

"WHAT'S THE WORLD UP TO NOW!" I screamed.

Out of the blue, a familiar voice called out my name.

"Ino, don't tell me you're talking to yourself now. Troublesome." **He** said.

I stared at him. Wow, I didn't know that he look kinda hot with that bored look… NO! HELL'S FREEZING!

All of a sudden, I act all dramatic and emotional against my will. Damn! What's happening? "Shika…" I muttered, what's happening! My body's… my body has it's own mind!

It felt like... I want him to be worried about me. It felt like… I want him to care/

"… Ino?" I caught that concerned tone in his voice. Hah! Success!… WHAT! Great, now I'm going mad.

"… Is it because of Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. I didn't answer, oh man I can't even talk. I feel too sad to react. But I still don't know why I'm being like this!

Heck, I just saw Sakura crying at Team Seven's Training Grounds! It's no big deal; she was dumped by that bastard, Sasuke… I mean she was always dumped, right?

… But still, I **know **that she's hurt real bad… Wait. A. Second.

BASTARD! SASUKE!

BASTARD! SASUKE! 

**BASTARD! SASUKE!**

_**BASTARD! SASUKE!**_

Crud! What's happening to me!

"Ino, are you all right?" Shikamaru asked, once again. He really **does **care… not like that bastard, Sasuke… DAMN YOU, INO, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU! You love Sasuke, right! You do, right? Right?

Suddenly, I felt a hand made contact against my forehead. Shikamaru looked at me closely… What's wrong with him? Still, he looks cute with that… BAD THOUGHTS, INO'S MIND! BAD THOUGHTS!

"Hmm… You don't seem to have a fever." He stated. Aw, I love it when he worries about me.

…

…

…

…

Okay, I had thought of it! Now, I realized it… I **do **love him… but what about Sakura? I can't just leave her when I'm having fun!… All right, maybe I could, but still… It makes me feel guilty. A-ha! Maybe I could match make! It would be easy, I would just match make, besides… I owe her; it's been a little while since I fought with her with something I don't really want… Oh wait, I owe her **a lot**! Damn… I guess.

All right. All right. From now on… I'm giving up on Sasuke!


	2. Shikamaru's Love For Ino!

**Disclaimer: **Enough said.

**Summary: **For the sake of their love ones, they all give up. But, hey! They got the wrong thing to do. So what now? MATCHMAKERS TO THE RESCUE!

Chapter 2: Shikamaru's Love For Ino

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I watch Ino as she walked away. She seemed… desperate. I guess she really loves that Sasuke (**iA-yOh: **You got it all wrong… And they say you're the genius) … Troublesome, why do I even think of it? Maybe… Maybe I shouldn't think of confessing to her. Besides, she's already too devoted for Sasuke, right? Maybe… Maybe if I really love her, I would let her go.

All right… maybe I **should **give up on her. I should… I should be supporting her for Sasuke, 100 Percent!… Jeez, now I'm acting like Lee. But now…

I need a plan… I need Sasuke to fall for Ino. That way **she'll **be happy. But what about **me**? Oh wait, what **about **me! Hell, Shikamaru, and they say you're the genius. (**iA-yOh: **That's what I said!) So, I would make Sasuke fall for Ino… but how? Obviously, he likes the pink-haired but keeps on denying it!

…

THAT'S IT! All I have to do is get rid of that Sakura, that way Ino could… could **have **_him_. But… how could I get rid of Sakura? Man, this is troublesome.

Hmm… I need somebody to flirt with her. But who?

…

…

…

Oh all right! Even if it's too troublesome, I'll do this for Ino. Yes… from now on…

I shall _flirt _(bleagh!) with Sakura! Ino… I'm doing this for you.

…

…

I hope Sasuke doesn't kill me for this.


End file.
